


The Clique Winter Vacation

by splendeur



Category: Clique
Genre: Australia, F/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splendeur/pseuds/splendeur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be the perfect vacation. What more could Claire ask for? Her best friends in the world, Cam, an amazing destination. / "Has she forgotten that we're more alpha than her?" "I guess."/ A vicious twist of interlocking plot lines make this re-write of a favorite story ten times better. Rated T for language/non-explicit themes. MxD, AxJ, CxC/N (TCWV)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

-1-

The Block Estate

3:43 PM, December 5th

Tuesday

"Do you think Alicia will ever get here?" Claire Lyons rubbed her bare arms. Tiny little goose bumps were moving in & staking their territory.

"Of course." Massie checked her T-zone in her YSL compact mirror. She snapped it shut after confirming her forehead was free of stress-induced breakouts. "Alicia is always fifteen minutes late. Which means… she should be here about now." As Massie spoke, a black limo rolled onto the Block's driveway. One of the black windows rolled down cautiously. A stunning girl with a glossy dark high-pony leaned out.

"Sorry Massie! Kristen was MIA for forever. She was in the Montdor building… I dunno why." She smiled brightly. Claire watched the premature worry-lines disappear from Massie's face. There was just, something, about Alicia that made her so hard to be mad at. Her beauty? Her faux-innocence? Who knew.

"Fine." Massie quipped. "Let's head up to my room." She turned on her pointy choos & marched towards the mahogany front door. The rest of the girls filed out of the vehicle. Claire followed last. Massie halted in the dark-wood paneled entry way.

"Alright, outfit check." Massie bellowed. Her good mood was back. She loved outfit checks. The chance to judge her friends on what they were wearing? To see the fear on Claire & Kristen's face? Priceless.

Claire raised her hand cautiously.

"Speak Kuh-laire. This isn't English class." Massie smoothed a wavy piece of hair.

"Why are we rating? I thought this was just a meeting." Claire said sheepishly.

"You would think that." Massie sighed. "It is just a meeting, but we always try to look our best." She pointedly looked down at Claire's feet, which were cased with cheap canvas. "Well, most of us." Claire's face flushed.

"Alicia first." Massie ordered. "Okay, Leesh is wearing a Alexander Wang Resort 2012 drop waist red dress that looks ah-mazing against her tan. Brown tights & boxy tan ankle boots are risky, but tie the whole look together. Congrats, you are a… 9.4!" The girls golf-clapped as Alicia's smile grew.

"Dyl, your up." Massie motioned forward the fiery redhead. "Dylan is looking casual-cute, in a gold silk blouse, courtesy of equipment, and gorgeous vintage Choos. She is a… 9.3! Kristen next." Massie said, noting Claire's uncomfortable wiggle. "Kristen is debuting a soft white drape sweater over navy leggings and Tory Burch gold metallic flats. Congratulations Kristen, 9!"

Massie took her time side-stepping over to Claire.

"And Kuh-laire." Massie said slowly. "Is wearing her puffy blue ski jacket over light wash jeans." She said with exaggerated horror. Light wash jeans were only okay in the summer. And only in the boyfriend style. "Which are flared. Underneath, pale pink keds." Massie shook her head slowly. Claire squirmed. "What do we think girls?" She turned towards the smug PC.

"5" Alicia called, snickering.

"7.5" Kristen said, biting her lip.

"Uh, maybe a six?" Dylan looked away from Claire's pleading eyes.

"I agree with Leesh. Claire, do you know what happens to people who get fives?" Massie said, trying to stop from laughing. She had no true intention of actually punishing Claire, but it was amusing to see her squirm.

"No." Claire drew nervous toe-circles with the rubber part of her shoe.

"We usually exclude them from something. Be it a day at school, a trip to the mall… a vacation…" Massie bit her lip.

"No!" Claire gasped. "I'm sorry I'll go change, please don't say I can't-" Claire blubbered endlessly.

Just when Claire was about to pledge Todd's life, Massie giggled and spoke, "Chill Claire. I'm kidding." Claire sent her a dirty look. Massie shrugged & led the way up the dark hardwood stairs and into her room, not even bothering to have the girls rate her. She was confident in her choice of a Chinese-inspired wrap dress and edgy Stuart Weitzman riding boots.

Massie was proud of her recently renovated room. It had taken days of sleeping in the attic guest bedroom, but it was worth it. Her previously okay-sized room was now combined with one of the other guest rooms next door, and now was at least twice the size. The architects had taken advantage of the high ceilings, and added a small second floor. Centered underneath the balcony was her brand-new canopy bed, covered with lavender drapes & dark purple bedding. Right beside it was her simplistic mahogany bedside-table with her white lamp & silver iHome. On the wall facing the driveway, there were three almost floor-to-ceiling windows with heavy dark purple drapes. On the wall opposite her bed, two white doors bordered her 80-inch flat screen. Door one led to her enormous maze of a walk in, laced with built in shelves & double racks for all of her clothes. Her mannequin (and Bean's!) stood guard just outside. Door number two led to her state-of-the-art white marble bathroom. The dark wood floors of the room hardly showed under the fluffy white rugs that were thrown haphazardly across the floor. It had been thoroughly designed, but all together looked carefree. And entirely chic.

All of the girls flopped down in various spots in the room; Alicia on a furry beanbag, Dylan on the floor, Kristen perched on the curving staircase, and Claire flat across her bed. Massie stood in front of her flat screen and snapped her fingers.

"Kuh-laire, off!" Massie frantically snapped until Claire rose, leaving a Claire-shaped indent in the previously perfect arrangement. Massie sighed.

"Okay, I have a very important announcement to make." Massie broke into a smile. Alicia started tapping her foot. "So, our month long vacation. You know." Massie took her time spinning around, knowing the girls were sick with anticipation. "We'll be leaving on Friday, 4 days from now…." Massie spun around again. "We'll have to get to the airport early… I was thinking maybe leave at-"

"Ehmagawd Massie spit it out." Alicia's foot tapping reached a frenzied tempo.

"Fine. Australia. Happy?" Massie tried to conceal her smile, but lost it when Alicia started dancing around her beanbag chair.

"Given! Given! Given!" Alicia sang. "I knew it!"

"Are you serious?" Claire yelled, temporarily forgetting her pouty face.

"I've always wanted to go to Australia." Kristen mused."

"Me too!" Dylan called. "Wait, where's Australia again? I hope they have good food!"

"Calm." Massie giggle-snorted. "Now, I need help getting our packing lists off the printer. Leesh? Claire?"

"Why do you need-" Massie silenced Claire with a wide-eyed look. The two girls followed her down to the home office on the first floor. Five pre-prepped packets were sitting by the printer. Massie snatched them and motioned the girls to step into the half-bath next to it.

"What's going on?" Claire wailed. "It's dark!"

"E-nuff! I have some secret information." The girls stopped and stared at her. They couldn't resist good intel.

"I convinced Derrington's dad to take them to Australia with us." Massie said softly. "Them, being Cam." Claire squeaked. "Derrington, obvs, and Josh." Alicia's dark irises widened.

"Josh! And Cam! Josh! And Cam!" They started up a chant. Massie stifled them with an amber-colored glare.

"I'm not sure how Dylan & Kris will feel about not having a guy on the trip. So keep this on the DL, okay?" Massie said slowly. The girls nodded, and then ran out up the stairs. They could barely contain their excitement.

A/N: It's up! *more to come!*


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the clique to get their itineraries, while Claire and Cam experience the first real crack in their relationship. This is a relatively short chapter.

-2-

The Block Estate

3:57 PM, December 5th

Monday

"Okay! Read your packets & then we will discuss." Massie clapped strait-lacedly. Claire immediately opened her packet.

~The PC's Official Australia Packing List~

Clothes-

Summery! Remember, the seasons are switched!

No ugly colors, as usual. Stay away from pink, dark purple, and cool-toned greens.

Shorts for the most part, but flowy pants are great too.

~~~abv. version

The list went on for three more pages. Claire was grateful her dad had just gotten severable promotions + her Dial L acting money. She would easily be able to afford a new designer wardrobe, and that was new to her. It probably wouldn't end up being an every-other week thing, like Massie & Alicia were used too, but still.

Massie ech-hemmed from her beanbag. Her long legs were crossed primly at the ankle. "Any questions?"

Dylan looked up. "Is turquoise okay? What about gray?"

"Turquoise is a warm-toned blue, Dyl. Gray's fine." Massie sighed. "No more questions? All right, so tomorrow at eight we'll all meet at the mall. Isaac's getting a foot surgery, so he won't be picking up. Ah-greed?"

"Done." Alicia blotted her lip-gloss with the packing list, leaving a strawberry colored smear on the top left corner.

"Done!" Kristen looked excited. Claire wondered why. Wasn't she poor? Shopping trips always used to be the bane of Claire & Kristen's existence. Sure, they liked fashion, but without the $$$$ to back it up…

"Done." Dylan smiled, pushing a red curl behind her ear.

"And Done." Claire bit her lip. This was going to be the best vacation ever. Cam + her best friends = vacation of a lifetime. Right?

The Block Estate, The Guesthouse

4:15 PM, December 5th

Monday

"Please be on, please be on!" Claire muttered to herself as she strung her puffy blue jacket over the corner of the desk chair. Her pale hands shot forward and quickly shook the mouse button awake. She quickly found Instant Messenger, typed in "orlando" as her password & scanned the "on" list. Massikur, SexySportsBabe, Toddisgodd, rainbowgaloshes (layne); no good. Claire crossed her fingers and scrolled down. "Yes!" Claire whispered. There was a tiny little green dot by Fisher2.

Clairebear: Hey!

Fisher2: Hey

Clairebear: Just found out about Australia

Clairebear: It's going to be so fun!  
Fisher2: yeah

Clairebear: Can't wait to be with u

… Fisher2 is now offline …

"What the hell?" Claire murmured to herself.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short, fluffy chapter about going to the mall. A few character traits revealed.

-3-

The Westchester Mall

3:57 PM, December 6th

Tuesday

Christian Louboutin was one of Claire's favorite stores. Sure, everything was outrageously expensive, but their designs were classics and lasted a few seasons. Unlike trendier shoes, Manolos, for instance, the designs were more traditional.

Claire thanked gawd again for her dad's promotion and got to work. A pair of crimson sling backs caught her eye first. They were red (check!), summery (check!) and super cute (triple check!). Next was a pair of silver-toned gray & black wrap sandals. Those plus three pairs of flats miraculously found their way onto the modern upside-down "U" shaped counter in the center of the store.

"That'll be three thous-" Claire cut off the petite salesgirl by hurriedly handing over her brand new platinum Visa. Claire still wasn't used to being able to "drop a few grand" on five pairs of shoes. Once the pretty white & gold bag with the pretty twine handles was firmly in her palms, she took off, following Massie's shiny high-pony in to the Hermes.

"Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiis!" Dylan yelled across the store. "What color?" Several high-society ladies gave her dirty looks. Dylan blushed. She as waving two different Birkin bags in the air, one a pale melon, the other a buttery neutral tan.

"Tan! If your going to spend eight thousand dollars on a bag, make it a color you'll use!" Kristen called back. She was probably right. But the pale pink was so pretty! Sighing, Dylan put down the pink crocodile skin-bag and cradled the calfskin bag carefully. At least the tan didn't look like something Barbie would wear. To console herself, she picked up a $395 apple carrier off the artsy tree near the register. After signing the yellow VISA receipt with a perfect imitation of Merri Lee's swirly scrawl, Dylan waited while Massie purchased a watercolor beach bag & Alicia bought a braided silk bangle. As the girls strolled out of the small boutique, Dylan considered running back in and hurriedly purchasing the Barbie bag. But then she thought, I could buy, like, forty equipment blouses with eight thousand bucks. And so she kept walking.

Massie's favorite store was Bloomingdales. By far. It might have been because of the winter spread on royal purple. Possibly. Technically, Massie wasn't allowed to wear any purple. But since when did she follow the rules, especially her own? Massie picked out a winter white blouse with royal purple halter straps. Moving on, Massie spotted the surprisingly full swimsuit section overflowing with cute bikinis. A pale yellow bikini, a soft red bandeau, a white cutout one piece and several others were carefully wrapped in silvery paper as Massie looked on, eager to go up to the next level.

The first thing that caught Massie's eye as she ascended the elevator was a collection of Lanvin silk utility shorts. Massie tried on, and loved, the dark red & the black. Soon, a couple of extra True Religion jean shorts were added to the growing shopping bag, as was an ah-dorable white silk tee. Just a few silk trapeze dresses later, the bag was full, and had to be switched out. And with a smile on her face, she went at it again. Shopping was so fun.

Kristen fingered the $745 dollar price tag carefully. Despite the shiny new Visa card sitting proudly in her Coach wallet, the money seemed outrageous. Maybe Kristen just needed to snap out of it. Her poor days were over. Rich was in. Her mom had divorced Kristen's dad, after the real reason for his frequent "business" trips became apparent. Dads were out, step-dads were in. Marsha Gregory had waited only a mere two days before meeting Richard Block & marrying him only 2 weeks later on a secluded island in the middle of the Caribbean.

Richard Block was William Block's (Massie's father) younger brother. Him & Marsha were the exact same age, 39. Richard ran a nation-wide banking service, and certainly had a solid spot in the 1%. Thankfully, for Kristen, he had no prior children, only one ex-wife.

The thing was, Kristen hadn't told anyone. Not that was embarrassed. But, how the hell was she supposed to word it? "Hey, I'm rich now!" or "Massie! I'm your cousin!" Kristen had hoped that going shopping would bring up an opportunity. She had been shopping like a fiend, buying handbag after handbag, even buying an outrageously expensive Cartier love pendant. But no one had even batted an eye. Everyone was too caught up in their own shopping.

Kristen sighed and snatched up the $745 Prada satchel and marched up to the white checkout counter. Two minutes later, the cream & black leather bag was nestled in festive red tissue paper, and Kristen was on her way to the Apple store. Might as well get a new laptop. And maybe an iPhone 5. And maybe a couple iPads.

"Mwah! Mwah!" The perky Andrea air-kissed Alicia the minute she walked through the door. "You haven't been here so long!" Alicia smiled, the slightly broken English bringing back memories of all-day shopping trips & piles of delicious Blue label riding pants.

"I know!" Alicia glanced around the store. The racks were full, which was a good sign. They had probably just gotten a shipment in.

"We get shipment in yesterday!" Andrea smiled, practically reading her mind.

"Yay!" Alicia golf-clapped out her excitement.

"We looking for anything special? What can I pull?"

"Vacation wear!" Alicia said happily. "Everything summery, and…" She consulted her list. "And no purples."

"Yes. We get started." The perky Asian American beckoned Alicia into the world of soft silks & knit cottony-blends.

It was 6:22 by the time Massie had collected all of the girls. Per the usual, Alicia was holed up in Ralph Lauren, smiling as a huge pile of clothes was scanned. Together, they managed to find Claire in Nordstrom's buying a stack of socks, Kristen in Joie, and Dylan just outside of the Hermes, staring longingly in the window. As the girls click-clacked out of the mall, they gave no identifiers of exhaustion, only pure joy. T-minus 3 days until the best vacation ever!

A/N: Thanks for the two kudos, guys!  
sp


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spa chapter!

-3-

The Westchester Mall

3:57 PM, December 6th

Tuesday

Christian Louboutin was one of Claire's favorite stores. Sure, everything was outrageously expensive, but their designs were classics and lasted a few seasons. Unlike trendier shoes, Manolos, for instance, the designs were more traditional.

Claire thanked gawd again for her dad's promotion and got to work. A pair of crimson sling backs caught her eye first. They were red (check!), summery (check!) and super cute (triple check!). Next was a pair of silver-toned gray & black wrap sandals. Those plus three pairs of flats miraculously found their way onto the modern upside-down "U" shaped counter in the center of the store.

"That'll be three thous-" Claire cut off the petite salesgirl by hurriedly handing over her brand new platinum Visa. Claire still wasn't used to being able to "drop a few grand" on five pairs of shoes. Once the pretty white & gold bag with the pretty twine handles was firmly in her palms, she took off, following Massie's shiny high-pony in to the Hermes.

"Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiis!" Dylan yelled across the store. "What color?" Several high-society ladies gave her dirty looks. Dylan blushed. She as waving two different Birkin bags in the air, one a pale melon, the other a buttery neutral tan.

"Tan! If your going to spend eight thousand dollars on a bag, make it a color you'll use!" Kristen called back. She was probably right. But the pale pink was so pretty! Sighing, Dylan put down the pink crocodile skin-bag and cradled the calfskin bag carefully. At least the tan didn't look like something Barbie would wear. To console herself, she picked up a $395 apple carrier off the artsy tree near the register. After signing the yellow VISA receipt with a perfect imitation of Merri Lee's swirly scrawl, Dylan waited while Massie purchased a watercolor beach bag & Alicia bought a braided silk bangle. As the girls strolled out of the small boutique, Dylan considered running back in and hurriedly purchasing the Barbie bag. But then she thought, I could buy, like, forty equipment blouses with eight thousand bucks. And so she kept walking.

Massie's favorite store was Bloomingdales. By far. It might have been because of the winter spread on royal purple. Possibly. Technically, Massie wasn't allowed to wear any purple. But since when did she follow the rules, especially her own? Massie picked out a winter white blouse with royal purple halter straps. Moving on, Massie spotted the surprisingly full swimsuit section overflowing with cute bikinis. A pale yellow bikini, a soft red bandeau, a white cutout one piece and several others were carefully wrapped in silvery paper as Massie looked on, eager to go up to the next level.

The first thing that caught Massie's eye as she ascended the elevator was a collection of Lanvin silk utility shorts. Massie tried on, and loved, the dark red & the black. Soon, a couple of extra True Religion jean shorts were added to the growing shopping bag, as was an ah-dorable white silk tee. Just a few silk trapeze dresses later, the bag was full, and had to be switched out. And with a smile on her face, she went at it again. Shopping was so fun.

Kristen fingered the $745 dollar price tag carefully. Despite the shiny new Visa card sitting proudly in her Coach wallet, the money seemed outrageous. Maybe Kristen just needed to snap out of it. Her poor days were over. Rich was in. Her mom had divorced Kristen's dad, after the real reason for his frequent "business" trips became apparent. Dads were out, step-dads were in. Marsha Gregory had waited only a mere two days before meeting Richard Block & marrying him only 2 weeks later on a secluded island in the middle of the Caribbean.

Richard Block was William Block's (Massie's father) younger brother. Him & Marsha were the exact same age, 39. Richard ran a nation-wide banking service, and certainly had a solid spot in the 1%. Thankfully, for Kristen, he had no prior children, only one ex-wife.

The thing was, Kristen hadn't told anyone. Not that was embarrassed. But, how the hell was she supposed to word it? "Hey, I'm rich now!" or "Massie! I'm your cousin!" Kristen had hoped that going shopping would bring up an opportunity. She had been shopping like a fiend, buying handbag after handbag, even buying an outrageously expensive Cartier love pendant. But no one had even batted an eye. Everyone was too caught up in their own shopping.

Kristen sighed and snatched up the $745 Prada satchel and marched up to the white checkout counter. Two minutes later, the cream & black leather bag was nestled in festive red tissue paper, and Kristen was on her way to the Apple store. Might as well get a new laptop. And maybe an iPhone 5. And maybe a couple iPads.

"Mwah! Mwah!" The perky Andrea air-kissed Alicia the minute she walked through the door. "You haven't been here so long!" Alicia smiled, the slightly broken English bringing back memories of all-day shopping trips & piles of delicious Blue label riding pants.

"I know!" Alicia glanced around the store. The racks were full, which was a good sign. They had probably just gotten a shipment in.

"We get shipment in yesterday!" Andrea smiled, practically reading her mind.

"Yay!" Alicia golf-clapped out her excitement.

"We looking for anything special? What can I pull?"

"Vacation wear!" Alicia said happily. "Everything summery, and…" She consulted her list. "And no purples."

"Yes. We get started." The perky Asian American beckoned Alicia into the world of soft silks & knit cottony-blends.

It was 6:22 by the time Massie had collected all of the girls. Per the usual, Alicia was holed up in Ralph Lauren, smiling as a huge pile of clothes was scanned. Together, they managed to find Claire in Nordstrom's buying a stack of socks, Kristen in Joie, and Dylan just outside of the Hermes, staring longingly in the window. As the girls click-clacked out of the mall, they gave no identifiers of exhaustion, only pure joy. T-minus 3 days until the best vacation ever!

A/N: Hey guys! Again, thanks for the kudos! I decided to post three chapters in exchange for two kudos :)   
At this rate, if I get another two, you'll get another three chapters! 1 Kudos = 1.5 chapters  
splendeur


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire development in spa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fun, short story about love lost and love found again

-5-

Bliss Spa

December 8th, around 9:30 AM

Thursday

It was fairly easy for Claire to find the outside doors. But when she stepped out into the below-freezing air, she made a rapt decision to go back inside. It was December, she was in her bikini & freezing, despite the thin layer of mud dripping onto her toes. She traced over her steps through the marble entry-way, making the haughty women waiting for check-in gasp yet again, and took off down a unmarked hallway. She briefly thought about joining the girls again, but thought of Alicia's smirk and horrible news and crossed it out. She could find a place, right? There had to be one place that wasn't crawling with the A-list. Or shrieking spa workers.

Once Claire found an abandoned locker room, she broke down into tears. Was Alicia right? Did Cam really want to break up with her? Is that why he'd been signing out randomly and not responding? With shaking fingers, she pressed speed dial 1 on her phone. It rang and rang and rang. When the voice-mail system picked up, Claire hung up. And tried again. And again and again. After more than a dozen tries, her phone slipped out of her mud-streaked hands and hit the floor. Claire buried her head in her hands and sobbed. She hit speed dial 3 as an afterthought.

"Hello?"

"Layne." Claire sniffled.

"Claire?" Layne said cautiously through the line. In the background, Claire heard Layne eating. Most likely, it was Lucky Charms cereal covered in chocolate, which was her new obsession. Claire quickly explained the situation, peppering her words with sobs and sniffles just in case Layne didn't understand how sad she was.

"So?" Claire said dramatically, waiting for a response.

"Okay." Layne's voice was faint, like she had moved the phone away from her ear.

"This is not oh kay! My life is ruined. Done." Claire sniffled, baffled in why Layne was silent. It was the least she could do to say something, although Claire would have preferred a nice "Sorry" gift-basket with gourmet gummy-bears.

"You heard this from Alicia?"

"Duh." Claire oozed contempt. Had Layne actually dared to tune her out?

"Why do you think she's the least bit trustworthy?"

"Well, Josh told her. And he's not answering my calls."

"Claire. Cam has an all-day indoor soccer tournament today."

"How do you know?" Claire looked at her cuticles. They were bright red. She promptly sat on her hand.

"You… told… me…?" Layne said loudly. "Yesterday?"

"Oh right. But you could have been nicer and besides I think-*click* " Claire looked at the phone in shock. Layne had hung up on her!

"Claire?" Massie spoke softly, peering into the locker room. Once she saw that Claire was somewhat okay, her voice rose. "You better get out now. Or gawd forbid, I'm going to let the bitchy Indian throw you out." Claire hauled herself to her feet.

"How'd you find me." Claire said flatly. Massie gestured down the hallway. Brown size-seven footsteps and mud splatters covered the floor, marking a perfect trail of her dash.

"Gross, right? Thank gawd I convinced the spa people that you were going through a super hard time, and it was nawt okay for them to throw you out." Massie stared at her expectantly.

"Thanks?"

"Let's go! Five minutes to get to our Sea Cactus and Cacao facials." Massie started off down the marble walkway, her clean toes effortlessly evading the marks Claire left behind. After all, facials were always more important than your friend's possible mental breakdown; Claire thought bitterly. She was a movie star. People should be begging to be her therapist. Because apparently, neither of her best friends were up for the job.

And now… a brief journey into the thoughts of Alicia Rivera

Kuh-laire is such a baby. If Josh wasn't into me, I wouldn't be crying about it. I would let him go gracefully in the true alpha spirit. And sure, I might have stretched the truth a little bit. Josh said nothing about Cam not liking Claire anymore. Just about the possible break-up. I can't believe Massie blames me. I was using my journalistic, fine, gossiping, powers to let Claire know early. It wasn't my fault! Wait, is Cacao chocolate? But doesn't chocolate have sugar in it? And what the heck is a sea cactus?

**Author's Note:**

> First story in this category (I think). Anyway, this story is near completion.


End file.
